The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Wavebreeze
Summary: Based on the song by the Script, Link has been gone for a year and, when he comes back, cannot find his love Zelda. Not knowing what else to do, he camps out in the middle of the street, waiting. Zelink AU my version of a songfic.


_Cause if one day you wake up and find your missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be._

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

"The Man Who Can't be Moved" ~The Script

_"I don't want you to go…"_ the words rang in my head, her sweet voice flooding back to me.

_"It'll only be a year," _I had replied reassuringly but her frown had remained.

_"A year is a long time,"_ she mused sorrowfully, the once cheerful sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes gone. It crushed my heart to see her so shattered looking, how could I have done that to her?

_"If I don't go I'll lose my job," _I persisted onward, hoping to ease her sadness, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. _"I'll send e-mails and I'll call regularly. It'll be like I'm right there next to you."_

I'd never forget the way she shook her head in dismay, or how she had to squeeze her eyes tight to stop tears. It felt like somebody was tearing my heart out as I saw that single tear sliding down her face, and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She only stared at me with so much sorrow that I felt like I was killing her, and maybe I was.

_"No, Link,"_ she sniffled but said strongly. _"I can't do long distance relationships…I-I'm going to have to…break up with you."_

The words had felt like a bullet to my heart. I was left in stunned silence, my mouth hanging open and my hands falling limp to my sides. I gazed at her with my broken blue eyes as the check-in lady was calling out for our section to board the plane. I couldn't hear her though; all I could hear was the sound of Zelda's trembling voice and the tear splashing to the ground.

_"I-I'm sorry, Link…"_ she had whimpered, shaking her head once more and causing another tear to fall down her face. _"So…so sorry."_

And then she had turned and ran, leaving me to stare in utter sorrow and disbelief as she maneuvered and pushed past people. I couldn't understand why. We had loved each other so much and now she had left me just because I'd be gone for a year. It wasn't that long was it?

But it was long, I found that out when I returned home, a year later, and couldn't find her. During the beginning of my absence I had sent her e-mails and called her constantly but she never answered. After two months of struggling for her to reply, I gave up. My spirit was broken and I found it pointless to continue my endeavors.

When I finally came home I was so excited and longing to see her. She could hide from my messages but she couldn't hide from me. I didn't care whether or not she had the same feelings as I; I just needed to know she was okay. I had to find her.

I immediately took a cab and went to her apartment. However, when I knocked on the door an old lady had answered and told me that, unless I was here to give her a foot massage, I'd better get going.

Confused by the turn of events, I had traveled to the main lobby and asked the receptionist if Zelda Harkarian still lived here. The young woman looked bored and grouchy and said that she wasn't allowed to give out that information.

"It's urgent!" I cried in frustration but she continued to paint her nails an obnoxious neon pink.

"Sorry, but I can't give you that," she smirked at me, enjoying our little "game."

"But I'm in love with her!" I persisted and slammed my hands on the desk. She finally looked up from her personal manicure and stared at me in distress.

"Leave right now or I'm calling the police," was the last thing she had said to me before I stormed out in a huff.

Next, I tried calling her, though I was only greeted by the recording of a lady telling me that line didn't exist.

You wouldn't believe how many people I called. I tried everybody in my contact list; even people who I hadn't seen in two years, but none of them knew where Zelda was. The part that really unnerved me was when I had dialed her friends' numbers and got a busy signal. What was going on? Why was nobody answering?

After a week of failed attempts and sleepless nights, I packed a bundle of food, water, and money, slung a sleeping bag over my shoulder, and headed outside.

I had missed her so much while I was gone. I was constantly wishing she was there with me, holding my hand and laughing at all the silly things I had seen. She would've loved that little girl named Aryll, the daughter of my boss. Zelda could never resist playing with a child, and every time I saw that adorable girl, my cheerful mood had died into one of sorrow and yearning for the one I loved.

I was desperate - I had to find her. I remembered the first time I ever laid eyes on her. It was pouring down rain and lightning lit up the sky. I ran through the puddles as thunder rolled overhead. The city was gloomy from shadowy skies and the corner of the street was coming up ahead. I had glanced up at the street sign, seeing the two names "Deku Nut Avenue" and "Market Road." In only a few short seconds, I had reached the turn and sprinted around it, only to be met by another person. I collided into her and we toppled over into a puddle of water. I felt terrible while I fussed over her condition. To my surprise, she just laughed as if it was all some kind of hilarious joke. I took her back to her apartment and helped her get cleaned up though she insisted that she was fine. From there on out I couldn't stop seeing her and she couldn't stop seeing me. That is, until I left for that idiotic business trip

So, recalling the name of the street, I marched confidently toward it, pack and sleeping bag in hand. The sun was halfway up towards the sky, probably around ten o'clock, when I reached the corner of Deku Nut Avenue and Market Road. Nobody paid much attention to me at first, but when I laid out the sleeping bag and sat down on it in the middle of the sidewalk, I got many curious glances. And as I opened up my pack and pulled out a piece of cardboard and a Sharpie, people working in the Dunkin' Donuts behind me stopped their work and went to the window to watch what I was doing. Positioning the cardboard against my folded legs, I carefully wrote the words "Have you seen this girl?" in big, bold letters. I then reached into my pack and scrambled through the items, rummaging for what I desired.

When my hand finally met the smooth feel of the photo, I brought it out and held it in my left hand while my right hand gripped onto the cardboard. I quickly glimpsed at the picture, noting how happy Zelda looked in the photo. It was she and I at her friend Malon's birthday party. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulder and her bangs tickled her flawless skin. Those brilliant blue eyes had a sparkle of happiness, the one thing that I adored so much, and her smile was full of laughter. My arm was draped around her shoulder and I was smiling at the camera rather nervously. I was never one for photos but I let Malon take a picture of us because Zelda had wanted it so badly. I'd do anything for that girl, and that is why I was there, camping in my sleeping bag on the corner of the street.

A fresh wave of people turned the corner and their bored faces instantly snapped into one of shock and confusion when they saw me. Their pace slowed down to look at me as I held up both the picture and the cardboard.

"Have you seen her?" I asked them all with begging eyes and showing them the photo. "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"

Only a few people actually stopped to take a good, hard look at the picture. To my dismay, they shook their head "no" and walked away without a word, joining the flow of traffic. Everybody else maneuvered around me, some not even bothering to see what was lying in their path. One guy actually tripped over me because he had been rummaging in his briefcase. The papers flew everywhere but I was quick to gather them together again.

He wasn't all too happy for falling down and took back his belongings with a huff. Ignoring his grumpy demeanor, I took the chance to question him.

"Please sir," I implored, staring up at the man desperately as he stood up and dusted himself off. His baldhead gleamed in the sunlight and his glasses hung crookedly on his large nose. "Have you seen this girl? I have to find her!"

"And you think sitting on a sleeping bag in the middle of the sidewalk is going to get you anywhere?" He scowled in disgust, still straightening out his suit.

A small fire of fury ignited inside of me. He didn't seem the least bit troubled that I was looking for somebody. "It got your attention, didn't it?" I retorted, trying to hold back my anger.

He sighed in aggravation. "You may have a point but you're going to get a lot of people annoyed."

My fists clenched by my side and my mouth fell into a hard frown. "You think I don't know that?" I snapped at him, trying my best to control myself at his inconsiderate tone. "No matter how many people yell at me I am not moving from this spot, I have to find her!"

"Listen kid," he replied in a stern and controlling voice with one hand in a "stop" gesture, as if talking to some irascible five-year old. "I don't have any idea why you won't just make fliers instead of doing this, but quit making a fool of yourself and get up."

"No!" I barked, my fists slamming into the ground, earning a good amount of people to stare at me in concern. "I am in love with this girl, Zelda Harkarian, but I can't find her anywhere. I came home from a very long business trip about a week ago and couldn't come in contact with her. I have tried everything I could think of, I even contacted the police but they told me to shove off. This is my last option!"

The man could only gape at me in stunned silence and I could feel the curious gazes of passing bystanders as they made their way down the busy street.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't _want_ to see you?" He finally sneered, regaining his composure. Adjusting his glasses in a conceited manner, he continued, "And what if she doesn't come here anymore? You'll be out here until winter hits and you'll freeze to death."

I sighed as I heard the same concerns that had ran through my head repeated to me by this grouchy stranger. "I know it makes no sense," I began in a wistful tone as an old couple came out of Dunkin' Donuts and started watching our conversation. "But how can I move on when I'm still in love with her?"

I don't give him a chance to respond because I suddenly can't control myself. The words flow out of my mouth without stopping and they grow louder and louder, attracting more attention. "And I'm sitting on the corner of this street because I know that one day soon she'll wake up and realize that it has been more than a year since my departure and she'll be missing me. She will wonder where I am and how I am doing and, not knowing what else to do, she'll come to the place where we first met. That is why I'm staying here. Because, not matter what time it is, I'll be here for her when she comes. So I'm not moving," I told him firmly, crossing my arms and rooting myself to the ground. "I'm not moving."

The man didn't say anything. His hazel eyes had grown wide and he looked frozen to the ground, like my love for this girl had paralyzed him in fear.

I held the man's gaze with my determined eyes when I felt something gently hit my arm. I turned my head to see a five-dollar bill, a nickel, and two pennies lying on the ground next to me. My eyes travel up from the money and toward the old lady who had been watching me earlier. Compassion and sympathy was plain on her wrinkled face and our eyes locked. Why did she give me the money? I didn't need it, I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I don't need your money," I said politely, collecting the bill and coins together and sticking them in front of her. "Please take it back."

By the time I had the money in my hands and looked back up to her, she was already turning around the corner, her husband pushing her along.

If I wasn't on such an important mission to remain where I was, I would have run after them, but I stayed there, feeling extremely guilty for keeping the money.

"That went well," the man's sarcastic voice brought me back to our conversation and I turned my head around to face him once more. The previous surprise was nowhere to be seen on his arrogant face and I felt my heart harden at the sight. "Now I'm late for work, kid, so I have to get going, but if I see you out here by the time I'm on my way home I'll be sure to get a psychiatrist for you. No charge."

I frowned at him and didn't even try to hide the dull expression that formed on my face. _Funny_, I mocked inside of my head. "Just spread the word of me being here, okay?" I persisted rather rudely.

He huffed again before spinning around and quickly walking down the street, pushing past people in a hurry to get to his office.

As the early spring morning sun rose higher in the sky, the weather grew nicer. I had decided, before I ventured out in earlier, to wear my dark green sweatshirt with a comfortable white T-shirt underneath and light gray sweatpants. I didn't know how long I'd be there but I was ready for however long it was going to take. Whenever there was a pause on the wave of passing people, I'd holler to the cars lined up at the stoplight. Most of the time they didn't hear me, but when they did I'd motion to them like crazy and ask them if they had seen Zelda Harkarian. Not one person bothered to get out of their car and some didn't even acknowledge my presence. They just fumbled with the side view mirrors or switched through the channels, ignoring me completely.

By noon, (or so I thought, it was hard to tell without a watch) the sidewalk was busier than ever. People were constantly traveling along the street and I never stopped reciting the words "have you seen this girl?" Or "do you know who Zelda Harkarian is? Can you please tell her where I am?"

Maybe if I lived in a rural area or the suburbs this would have been easier, but I resided in the city, making it very difficult to get people to stop what they were doing and pay attention to me. City folk are used to seeing beggars on the street and, even though I didn't look anything like a homeless guy, they would sometimes chuck money at me. I screamed at them to take their money back but they would always disappear in the sea of people, leaving me with their change.

My mission wasn't to collect money, it was to find the woman I loved, and having the money with me disgusted me. I didn't know what to do, I definitely didn't want it, and so I thought of another way to get attention.

A little boy with dark brown skin walked past me with his mother holding his hand. He stopped for a moment and stared at me curiously with large chocolate eyes. His mother urged him on, tugging at his hand, but he didn't move.

"Please," I implored to him, holding the picture and cardboard in my hand. "Have you seen this girl?"

The boy made no indication that he had heard me but his mother did, and hearing my words, she bent over to see the picture.

After a second, she immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her. Now come on, George, we have to go!" She commanded, pulling at her son's had once more.

"Wait!" I cried when George took a small step to follow his mother. The two stopped and waited for what I had to say. "Here," I said in a much softer and friendlier tone as I put the five-dollar bill I had received earlier in front of the boy. "I'll give this to you if you promise me you'll tell other people about me and my mission to find this girl."

The boy studied the dollar curiously and reached out to take it when his mother slapped his hand away. "We can't accept your money," she told me sternly but in a polite manner.

"It isn't mine," I clarified quickly. "People keep giving me money because they think I'm homeless but I'm really just looking for the woman I love. I don't want it, take it."

She hesitated for a moment as strands of her black hair fell in her face. "You're lying on the ground because you're waiting for the woman you love?" She whispered with sudden compassion filling up her voice.

I nodded. "I have to find her and this is the only way I can think of how," I responded with a sad shrug and, for a second, I think I saw her eyes becoming watery.

"That is so sweet!" She marveled, a grin spreading across her face. "You can count on me! I'll tell everybody I know! You will find your love!"

My own smile immediately spread across my face when I heard those words. Finally, somebody who understood and would actually take the time to help me! Hope and delight surged through my body; it was good to know that, in this sea of indifferent people, there were still those who would go out of their way to aid a stranger.

"Thank you, your kindness will not be forgotten!" I handed her the money and she reluctantly took it, understanding my need to get rid of it.

"Good luck to you…" she trailed off, waiting for my name.

"Link," I answered happily, "You can call me Link."

"Good luck, Link," she repeated correctly before continuing her journey down the road.

"Bye, Link!" The little boy called out just before they were sucked up into the crowd. I gazed at where they had disappeared for a moment, thanking my lucky stars that they had noticed me. And, for some reason, when that boy had spoken for the first time, I felt like I wasn't alone, that there were people out there who were searching for the same person I was: Zelda.

The traffic of people never seemed to stop and I was yelled at multiple times to get out of the middle of the sidewalk. Half the people gave me disgusted or confused looks while the other half scurried past me, heads down and not making eye contact with me.

Most of the time I sat down on my sleeping bag so people wouldn't trample over it but I would periodically stand up to stretch my sore limbs. My arms would get tired from holding up the picture and the sign, and my throat got sore from talking so much, but I fought against it with all of my might. If I stopped for just one minute I could miss her or somebody who might have known her and I couldn't afford that.

I continued using my money method with lots of people. I handed them a small amount (since most people don't give that much to "homeless" guys anyways) and told them to tell everybody they knew what I was doing. Even if they just wanted the money, I was sure that they'd explain to somebody about how they got some free money from some guy camping out on the street. People were very suspicious of this when I offered them the change but, after some pleading, they eventually took it, much to my relief.

Dunkin' Donuts was a rather busy place during most of the day. Every time the door opened the smell of donuts and freshly brewed coffee wafted into my nose, making me hungry and reminding me of old memories.

Once Zelda and I had grown closer to each other, we used to meet at the donut store in the morning. I normally got a poppy seed bagel with cream cheese and she'd get the ice coffee. I knew that she liked nothing better than the delicious taste of the coffee running down her throat and jolting her up for the day. Although I wanted her to return to this corner of the street because we met here, I was also hopping that she'd come for her favorite coffee.

Judging by the sun, I figured it was about three when I felt somebody tap my shoulder. Traffic on the sidewalk had paused for a moment and I had finally taken the time to spread my legs out and stretch. I turned around to face the person who had addressed me while I snuggled in my sweatshirt, the breeze chilling my body.

I had been expecting a police officer or another grumpy man to yell at me but I was surprised when I saw a girl, about eighteen, standing in front of me. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun under a Dunkin' Donuts hat. She was dressed in white and orange for her uniform and a small, white paper bag was held in her hand, making it easy to assume that she had just finished her sift.

"What are you doing?" She demanded in a voice that didn't sound all too demanding at all. Her pale hands were placed on her hips and she could barely hold my eyes with her nervous amber ones. She was trying to appear threatening but failing at it rather miserably.

"I'm looking for somebody, do you know Zelda Harkarian?" I responded simply, as if it was something people did everyday. She immediately shook her head, tuffs of hair falling out of her cap and circling around her face.

"I know you were looking for somebody, everybody was talking about it inside," she explained, still trying to be intimidating but her kind manner was just too obvious for me to be frightened. "All I want to know is why you'd sit on a sleeping bag in the middle of the street. What happened to the police? Or posters? I'm sure our boss wouldn't mind having you post some fliers on our wall."

I shook my head. "The police won't help me and fliers just won't do the trick. You see, there is paper all around this city, pinned against walls and floating around in the street, yet nobody pays attention to them. But me," I jerked my thumb towards myself with a confident smile on my face, "people are noticing me. You said yourself that everybody is talking about me inside the store. This is why I choose to camp out here on the sidewalk."

A flash of understanding and awe flooded her face, the strange logic making her mind buzz. I patiently waited for her to respond as a couple quickly passed by. Once they had left, the girl recovered some bit and took a few steps towards me.

"May I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to me on my sleeping bag.

"Of course," I nodded and watched her as she sat down next to me.

"My name is Leah," she introduced herself with a comfortable smile on her face. I guess once she realized my true intentions, her nervousness had went away. It reminded me of my earlier experience with the mother and her son. She had wanted nothing to do with me, but once she discovered that I was searching for the woman I loved, she relaxed and helped me. It really proved how people should never judge anybody without talking to them first.

"I'm Link," I shook her hand and returned the smile. Beside us, the red light turned green and the cars sped off, causing a loud noise to erupt from their engines.

Once the sound died, she instantly questioned me some more.

"How long will you be out here?"

I paused for a moment and shrugged. "As long as it takes to find her," I replied seriously.

"But…" she mumbled, staring at the cracked road in deep thought. "That could take forever."

"Yes," I agreed, determination thick in my voice. "I'm prepared to wait that long."

She stayed silent while staring in a daze at the cars swimming through the intersection. I was curious to what this girl was going to do next, so I remained quiet and didn't move a muscle.

It took about another minute or two before she finally did something. Twisting her body, she reached behind her and picked up the photo of Zelda and I. She held it in front of her face and stared thoughtfully at it for a quick moment.

"You look scared," she remarked as the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

I chuckled at the comment. Strangers normally don't just state the blunt truth like best friends might do, but she wasn't afraid to tell it to me straight. With every person I met I found myself learning more and more about human ways. It felt good to be open with somebody I didn't even know.

"What can I say?" I joked as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "She's beautiful."

"Hm…" she murmured to herself, focusing her gaze back on the picture. "What happened to her?"

My humor immediately died away as I heard the question. I had thought about just writing my story on the cardboard sign, this way I'd be able to stop retelling my sad tale. However, I think most people wouldn't want to read a story of my life just to know I was looking for a girl.

"We dated for a long time," I began to describe, my voice wistful and pained. "But then I had to go across the country for a year and she broke up with me right before I left on the plane; she didn't want a long distance relationship."

_"No, Link," she sniffled but said strongly. "I can't do long distance relationships…I-I'm going to have to…break up with you."_ My heart ached when those words swam through my mind, torturing me by how much anguish showed in that line.

I cradled my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth. "I should never have left…" I growled to myself, the uncontrollable feeling of abandonment and guilt hitting me hard. "Why didn't I listen to her?"

"H-hey," I heard Leah stammer from next to me, unsure of what to say. "Don't blame yourself, you had to go."

I ignored her and squeezed my eyes shut. It was entirely my fault that I had broken her heart. And now I couldn't even find her, how was I such a fool?

"I'm sure she'll come to you once she hears about how hard you are trying to find her," Leah attempted to reassure me again, and this time, it actually kind of worked.

My head perked up and I took a deep breath. Come on, Link, you don't lose control in front of a teenager. She'll think you're crazy or something.

"Do you honestly think she'll come to me?" I looked at her desperately; I craved somebody else's opinion.

"What happened to all of that confidence?" She teased lightly as her smile grew back on her face. "Already half the people in this city know about you! The next thing you'll know you'll be famous!"

I gave a small chuckle and the tiniest trace of a smile formed on my face. She did have a point…but famous? I doubt that.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be famous," I corrected with my friendlier tone as I felt my aching heart lighten up when I thought back to my strange logic. This was going to work, this had to work.

"Your story will be known all across the country!" she exclaimed with excitement and clapped her hands together in delight. "We'll call you the Man Who Can't Be Moved!"

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved?" I echoed, laughing at the title that made so much sense it kind of frightened me. "More like the hobo who sleeps in the middle of a sidewalk."

She joined in my laughter, her giggles sounding like hoots and snorts. The sound of it made me laugh even harder and it took all of my might not to roll on the ground.

It took a lot of deep breaths for her and me, but when we finally recovered, she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well," she smiled sweetly at me, her white uniform glowing brightly in the light. "You hobos need your food."

At first the statement confused me until I saw her place her small paper bag in front of me. I had completely forgotten about it and now the words "Dunkin' Donuts" was sitting right before me.

I looked back up at her, surprised that she'd give me her food. "I don't want it, it's yours," I denied the object, picking it up and holding it before her.

"Nope!" She grinned, clasping her hands behind her back and keeping them as far away from the bag as possible. "I specifically bought it for you. Think of it as my way of support for your goal."

I didn't want her charity but, because she said it was to help me with my mission, I felt like I had to comply. I brought the bag back to me and placed it in my lap.

"Thank you," I whispered, her kindness touching my heart. "I appreciate your support."

She nodded in understanding and turned to walk away. Peering over her shoulder, she hollered out to me as she rounded the corner. "Good luck! I'll be sure to spread the word!"

"Thank you!" I yelled after her, waving my hand in a frenzy and grinning from ear to ear. Opening the bag, I saw that she had given me a plain bagel with cream cheese. Although it wasn't poppy, I was pleased and my aching belly screamed for it. Thank the goddesses…

The rest of the day was busy and tiring. To my dismay, nobody bothered to stop or even look at me. I grew desperate and used up the last bit of my money until I couldn't bribe people anymore. Evening soon turned to dusk and dusk to twilight yet I still remained. The temperature dropped and I huddled in my sweatshirt, my unprotected hands becoming numb from the chilly air.

The sidewalk was busy and exhaustion from the cars filled the air. I had to yell at people when they stepped on my sleeping bag but they ignored me and continued to trample on it. Through the frenzy of bustling feet, I managed to roll up my sleeping bag and slip it into my pack. I myself didn't want to my crushed by them so I stood up against the ground and practically shoved the sign in front of their faces. They shot me disgusted and irritated looks before shoving me aside. I was tortured by how careless people could be. Didn't they realize that I needed help? Could nobody just take a quick second to see what was wrong with me?

Soon after I thought those thoughts, I noticed the bald man swimming between the crowds. He looked frustrated and pushed people out of his way with such ease it frightened me. When he came within a foot of me, I stepped in front of him and held my ground; I wouldn't be pushed away by him.

"If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?" I repeated the question to him while I held the picture in front of his face. He tried to squeeze past me but the sidewalk was too tight and I wouldn't budge. I guess he hadn't noticed who I was until he finally acknowledged my presence.

With wide eyes and a shocked voice, he blared over the noise. "You're still here?"

"I told you I wouldn't move," I retorted strongly but he didn't say anything.

For one, split second, the flow of people gave a small gap next to us, and the man immediately moved into it. I spun around to catch him but the crowd had already sucked him up in its enormous jaws. The last thing I heard from him was him mumbling in astonishment, "Dear Lord…"

* * *

I had stayed up late into the wee hours of the night before I finally curled up in my sleeping bag and faded into my dreams. I wasn't an idiot and knew the dangers of staying out on the street, especially in the open like I was doing. However, I thought that it would be better in the center of town than in a deserted ally way. It was always busy where I was and, if something was to happen to me, somebody was bound to see.

Yet I was still paranoid and curled up to sleep with all of my belongings inside the sleeping bag with me. Not only that, but I clutched a pocketknife to my chest (closed of course, I wasn't planning on stabbing myself). Hopefully nobody would mug a "homeless man."

I woke up the following morning to the feel of something gently tapping my shoulder. Pain seared up my back from the hard ground and my arm throbbed from my body crushing it. Opening my eyes, I saw a black boot nudging my shoulder and gray light coming from the sky. Looked like rain was coming. Ugh.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and I only saw a few stores opened while the others had their blinds drawn and empty rooms. There was definitely not as many people as last night, but some wandered along the sidewalks and cars traveled through the intersection, their engines sounding much louder in the morning.

Through my still foggy mind, I felt the presence of another person near by and remembered the man who had woken me. Pulling my legs out of the sleeping bag, I twisted my body around to face him. My casual countenance dropped to a frown when I saw the dark blue shirt and black pants. The shiny gold badge pinned to his chest and the gun at his waist only enforced my impression that he was a policeman.

His police car was right behind him, the engine still on and parked alongside the curb. He looked Indian with his brown skin and unruly black hair. His chocolate eyes had a bored expression as he stared at me.

Looping his thumbs into his belt, he sighed and said, "I got a call from a nearby person saying that they saw some guy sleeping on the sidewalk and…" he trailed off for a second while raising his eyebrow at my belongings. "…I'm guessing that would be you."

I nodded.

He sighed again and slumped his shoulders though managed to use a demanding tone with me nevertheless. "Son, you can't stay here," he told me firmly.

"There's someone I'm waiting for," I replied simply with the most innocent look on my face I could muster.

"Don't play games with me, kid," he groaned, rubbing his drooping eyes. "I saw you here yesterday."

"So?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. It is surprising how crowded cities get after a passage of only five minutes, but by this time, the number of people had already doubled. The streets were not as crowded as last night, but the early morning workers who were walking to their jobs looked at the two of us with curiosity. A teenage boy in a Dunkin' Donuts uniform stopped behind us by the entrance of the shop and listened to our conversation in anticipation.

"So?" the policeman mimicked with derision, appalled that I took it so lightly. "So who waits overnight for somebody?"

"There's someone I'm waiting for," I repeated with much more strength and rebellion shinning in my tone. "If it's a day, a month, or a year."

He shook his head in aggravation and his bushy eyebrows knitted together. "Just get up and go sleep somewhere else. I don't have time to deal with you."

He waved his hand at me, as if shooing me off, and began to walk back towards his car, but I wasn't through with him yet. _Didn't have time to deal with me?_ I screamed in my head, my limp hands turning into tight fists and my teeth clenching in fury. _So what did he have time to deal with? Does nobody put in a decent effort anymore!_

"And what if I don't move?" I shouted at him as I jumped to my feet. My yell had startled the man and he immediately turned back around. Not only that, but more people became engrossed in the encounter with the officer and me. Before I knew it, a small circle of bystanders had already formed around us; they normally don't get this much action in a morning.

"Excuse me?" He snarled and turned his full body toward me.

"I'm not going to move," I growled at him, my voice becoming threatening. I heard a few murmurs in the growing crowd as the officer's eyes blazed with anger.

"Well you're going to have to move because I'm a policeman and I _order_ you to get off that street!" He shouted to me like a father would do to a disobedient child. But I wasn't going to give into him; I wouldn't back down that easily.

"And why should I move?" I snapped loudly. "People seem fine just walking around me!"

The man opened his mouth to yell at me some more but was cut short by the mumbles of agreement coming from the throng of people. They were on my side at the moment and I needed to keep it that way.

"I'm looking for somebody I love!" I explained to the officer and them all at once while my gaze wandered over a few of theirs. Most of them looked excited by the turn of events and others were nervous at what was going to happen. "This is the only way I can think of in order to find her! I will not move!"

I was hoping that the officer would side with me after hearing my story, but he wasn't like the two girls I had met earlier and, instead, grew very bitter.

"Nobody cares!" he shouted, waving his arms around him in aggravation. "So get out of the way."

The crowd went silent as I seethed in rage. _Nobody cared?_ The woman and her son cared, and so did Leah. People do care; you just have to give them time.

"I'm. Not. Moving," I snarled slowly, making every word sounded like a bullet to the man.

"And what if it rains or snows? You still gonna be hanging around here then?"

I was about to reply when I heard a strange _ding_ go off behind me. Peering over my shoulder, I saw the teenage boy with his cell phone flipped open. I knew he was taking a video of me by the glowing green light and the film being played on the front screen. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…

"I'm in love with a woman and I have no idea where she is! I was gone for a year and when I came back she was gone, - just gone!" I shouted to the crowd, which had gotten larger even yet. They stared at me in wonder, and, to my delight, I saw a few more cell phones flipped open as they recorded me.

"I have tried everything but I can't get any sign of her!" I continued my speech loudly as the officer tapped his foot impatiently. "All I want to know is if she is okay. Please…" I begged and gazed at them with my big blue eyes. "Please help me."

"I've had enough of this!" The policeman cried hotly as he marched toward me, is feet pounding on the cracked sidewalk. "You're coming with me!"

"No!" A voice protested from behind me and I spun around to see who it was. All eyes focused on the teenage boy with his phone up and focusing on us. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

I sent him a small smile of appreciation as he flicked his nervous gaze at me. His dark green eyes showed brightly against his pale skin and his messy black hair fell around his face. He looked about Leah's age, maybe a year younger.

"Son-," the officer began but he was cut off in seconds.

"Let him stay!" Somebody shouted from the crowd. This was followed by yells of agreement. The teenage boy lost his nerves and replaced it with courage, the people's support giving him confidence.

"We can walk around him just fine," he stated strongly, crossing his arms and glaring at the officer. "He deserves to be here."

The policeman clenched his teeth in anger as he glanced between the boy, the riotous crowd, and me. I saw a look of panic and defeat fall across his hard face just before he spun around and stormed off to his car. I heard the people cheer and clapping as he turned on his engine and drove away at a speed that was obviously over the speed limit.

I sighed with relief when his car was finally out of sight and a grin formed across my face. I turned around to see the crowd all beaming with victory and congratulating one another. My attention went to the boy who was giving a tired sigh. I suppose he never stood up to someone with as much authority as that.

"Thank you," I said to him sincerely and he immediately snapped his green eyes up at me.

"N-no problem," he stammered, attempting to regain his composure.

"I will always be grateful for your help…" I trailed off at the end, waiting for a name.

"John," he breathed and smiled at me, finally controlling himself a bit more.

"Link," I introduced myself while sticking my hand out in front of him. I hadn't noticed that the crowd had grown silent until we shook hands and everybody began cheering again.

I saw John's cheeks tint red upon hearing the applause. I winked at him playfully and he let out a nervous laugh. "And thank you, everybody!" I cried, putting my hands in the air with a triumphant grin. "I truly appreciate your help to finding the woman I love!"

"Do you want to send that message out to the world?" A skinny man asked with a phone held up to record me. I caught onto his message and stood straight in front of the "camera."

"If you see or know where Zelda Harkarian is," I instructed while I picked the photo up from the ground, the camera following my every movement. "Can you please tell her where I am and that I will be waiting for her? I will be here every day and every night, waiting for her to come see me."

I gave the phone one last pleading look, hoping to break some people's kind hearts. The man smiled in success and snapped the phone shut. I gave him a pleased look as the crowd slowly and reluctantly started back down the sidewalk. They were probably very late for work or wherever they were supposed to be.

John only nodded at me in goodbye with a small smile on his face. I nodded back and watched as he walked towards Dunkin' Donuts, unlocked the door, and entered the shop. I felt this overwhelming sense of compassion to these strangers. It was so strange…so many people ignored me and yet…here they were, sticking up for me. People are just far too confusing.

I wasn't sure what that guy was going to do with the video of me imploring to the phone but, hopefully, it worked out in the end.

Heading back to my sleeping bag, I let out a content sigh. Don't worry Zelda; I'm going to find you.

* * *

It was a little bit after noon, the streets full of people rushing to lunch, and I was still on that sidewalk. The encounter with the policeman earlier that morning was now pushed to the back of my mind as I struggled to communicate with the strangers.

I am focused and don't waver when somebody tries to push past me. Even when it began to drizzle against the complex city of Hyrule, I wasn't giving up.

It wasn't until I noticed a certain pair that I finally stopped my pestering. There was a woman with blond hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes that went well with her olive skin. Her black heels gave her a few extra inches as she tried to walk as fast as possible towards me with a microphone in her hand. The man behind her held a large camera over his shoulder and wore much more casual clothes. Unlike his partner's unwrinkled attire, it looked like he had grabbed his "kiss me, I'm Irish" T-shirt from the bottom of his messy laundry and his jeans ended in unraveling threads and holes.

I looked at them curiously, as if they were a new species. I noticed a logo on the side of the black camera that said "Channel 4 News" and I was instantly thrown into confusion. What was a news crew doing here?

They shoved past the people and got irritated glances from many of the pedestrians. I continued to stare at them until the duo stopped in front of me, the woman with a wide smile on her face as she straightened out her black skirt.

"Hello," she greeted me with fake cheerfulness. "My name is Mrs. Range and I'm from Channel Four News. This is my cameraman Dillon and we'd like to interview you for the news."

My eyes widened in shock. She didn't mean that I'd be on the _camera_, did she?

"W-why?" I fumbled with my words, the photo and cardboard held loosely in my hands.

"Our news station has already received many reports of a Man Who Can't Be Moved," the woman grinned at me but I only stared back at her in bewilderment. Those were the same words Leah had used…

"Who gave the reports?" I inquired.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully before replying, "The first one was a bald man who was all business," she explained and my mind flashed back to the image of the strict guy pushing past the crowd. "Then, early this morning, a girl named Leah told us about you and, shortly after that, some guy gave us a video of you arguing with a police officer on his cell phone."

A small smile spread across my face. These people really had spread the word…

She wiped away some raindrops that hat fallen onto her face. "You're story is a very interesting and odd one, and that is why we want to interview you."

Normally I would say no to something like this, I don't like a lot of attention, but if I was to be on the morning news, not to mention the most _popular_ morning news, I could really get my message across. I should use this to my advantage.

"Okay," I agreed with a nod. "How should we start?"

The woman looked pleased that I decided to work with them and told me they'd tape me asking people if they had seen the girl I was looking for. I explained to them that I had been out here all day yesterday and stayed over night, waiting for Zelda Harkarian to return to me. They said they'd ask me more details on film and I didn't know the questions, so I'd have to be quick with my answers.

I did what they said and acted normal. I could feel the camera focused on me, but I managed to ignore it once I got back into the swing of things. I had to talk loudly over the noise of traffic as I sat on my sleeping bag. Somebody chucked a few coins at me but I tried to give it back to them. Like always, they didn't hear me or ignored me, I couldn't tell.

After a minute or two of my begging, I could hear the newswoman talking to the camera. "Hello Judith," she began, holding the mic up to her mouth. "I am on the corner of Deku Nut Avenue and Market Road with the daily crowd of people walking along the sidewalk. Today, however, is a bit different when we noticed a young man sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. He goes by the name of Link and has been out there all day yesterday, spent the night, and all day today. But this man isn't begging for money, he is begging for the woman he loves. Let's find out more from the Man Who Can't Be Moved."

At first I pretended not to notice them walking towards me, like they had instructed, until they got closer did I stand up and brush off my clothes. The people on the street eyed the camera and news lady excitedly but the cameraman shooed them away to give us some space.

I felt nervous as they came closer to me and my stomach twisted into knots. Oh Goddesses, what if I mess up? How embarrassing would that be? So many people watching…

"Hello, Link," the woman stood next to me as they camera taped up. "My name is Lisa Range and I'm from Channel Four News. Now, please, tell me what you're doing here."

She held the mic in front of me and I smiled politely, also something they had instructed me on. The camera stared at me with its piercing stare and made my heart beat faster. I have to stay focused, be strong…

"About a year ago," I started explaining with an alarmingly casual tone as I glanced between the news lady and the camera, "I had the most wonderful girlfriend named Zelda Harkarian. We had gone out for a long time, about two years, when I was told that I had to live on the other side of the country for a year for my job. I didn't want to go but I had to, and right before I left, Zelda had broken up with me because she had a bad history with long distance relationships and didn't want to get hurt again."

Here the woman nodded in fake understanding and I see more people glancing at us out of the corner of their eyes.

"When I finally came back home about a week ago," I continued and I could feel my heart slowly breaking at the memory as my voice became a tiny bit sadder. "I couldn't find her. I went to her house but she didn't live there anymore and she and none of her friends were picking up their phones, I grew nervous. I had no idea where she was and the police wouldn't help me. I had no idea what else I could do, so I came out here."

"And what are you doing out here?" The woman interrupted me quickly while the rain pattered down on us.

"I'm camping out on the sidewalk with my sleeping bag and a pack of food. I'm not going to move until she comes to me."

She nodded again and brought the mic back to her for a short moment. "So you have been out here for about two days straight asking people if they have seen Zelda Harkarian?" She clarified for the viewers.

I nodded.

"Have you found anybody that knows her?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head, "No, but I have found people who agree to help spread the word."

"Do you know these people?"

"No, they were complete strangers to me," I replied strongly and noticed that I was feeling much more comfortable now, talking casually to the woman. Thank Goddesses! "Most people completely ignore me, but they had the care to stop and talk with me. After hearing my story, they had decided to help me."

"Do you know their names?" She questioned and, through the camera's reflection, I could see a little boy waving from behind us. His mother quickly pulled him away and scurried past us.

"I know only a few of their names: Leah, John, and a mother with a son named George. I also got help from a bald businessman, but his identity is still unknown to me."

"I see," the woman commented and held the mic before her. "So you must really love this woman if you are camping out in the middle of the street, but why would you choose this corner?"

It was a good question and I was glad she asked. "First of all, it is in the center of town and very busy which means more people for me to question. But this was also where Zelda and I first met and she loves getting ice coffee from the Dunkin' Donuts stationed behind us. I know that she'll come by here one day. Because when she wakes up and realizes that she misses me, she'll come here and will find me on the corner of the street, waiting for her."

The lady actually looks truly touched for a moment, her face had been in a very strict business manner, but now I see her eyes soften a bit. "Do you want to ask our viewers if they have seen your loved one?"

I gave her a small smile of appreciation before I turned to the camera. Holding the picture up to it so everybody can see what she looks like, I pleaded to them, "Please! If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? I'm in love with her and I just need to know if she is okay. It would mean the world to me, thank you."

I pulled the photo away as the camera turned back to the newswoman. Standing up straight with her chin held high, she concludes, "It was told to us by a bystander that Link had faced a police officer that had tried to get him to move. Of course, Link refused and stood his ground, refusing to budge. We managed to get a video of it and here it is now."

She paused for a moment to give the editor who would later edit this interview a good chance to squeeze the footage in. She then finished off with, "This is Lisa Range with the Man Who Can't Be Moved. Back to you Judith."

The camera then turned off and the man and woman thanked me for my time and I thanked them as well. My shoulders shagged when I was finally off of the camera's eye and smiled with relief. They left and headed back to their truck and I continued with what I was doing as if nothing had happened. Except, this time, I felt much more confidence. Soon everybody would know and Zelda was bound to find me.

* * *

The rain came down harder throughout the day but I wasn't retreating. I rolled up my sleeping bag and put it in my pack so it wouldn't be soaked when I was to sleep in it later. I pulled my hood up and over my face while I stood on the sidewalk. I was worried that the rain would ruin my photo and sign, but, thankfully it didn't.

My heart ached for Zelda. My spirit was slowly being crushed every second that I didn't see her. Each time I saw a strand of blonde hair or dazzling blue eyes in the crowd, hope surged inside of me, though I was quickly crushed again when I realized that it wasn't her.

I missed her laugh and how see always squeezed my hand before leaving my apartment. I missed how she loved doing puzzles and how she'd tell them to me when I was frustrated so I could get my mind off of my troubling task. I longed for her kiss and to hold her in my arms. I wished I could feel her delicate fingers go through my hair and her head rest gently on my chest. I needed to know where she was - I had to have her back with me.

John left later in the afternoon with smudges of chocolate and crumbs over his uniform. I forced a smile and he sent one back. Leah never came and I didn't even see the bald man. Perhaps he had the day off today, but I doubted it. The woman and her son George never came by either. I wasn't mad anymore when the people didn't stop for me. Maybe I was used to it or maybe I knew that there were still people out there who cared for me, but either way, I wasn't surprised.

By the time the rain had stopped, my sweatshirt was soaked and hanging heavily from my limbs. Night came and there was still no sign of Zelda or anybody who had helped me in the past.

It was about six or seven later that night when I noticed that people were pointing to me and whispering to one another. I grew annoyed as they talked about me in such an obvious way that it was painful, that is, until a thought struck me. The nightly news had just ended so perhaps these people had watched it and saw me?

With this in mind, I pestered everybody who stopped to gawk at me. They all told me "no" but that they would help in my search. I was grateful for them and the news crew that they had spread my message. It couldn't be long until Zelda came for me.

Like the night before, I stayed up as late as possible until my eyelids could no longer hold themselves open. With a defeated sigh, I unrolled my sleeping bag and crawled into it. Holding my pack and pocketknife in my hands, I drifted off into a deep and uncomfortable sleep on the hard ground.

I was woken the following morning, my third day camping in the street, from somebody shaking my shoulder urgently. Hunger gnawed at my belly and I groaned in agony at the fresh sores along my body. I was worried that it was the police again, but when I blinked my sleepy eyes open, I saw the familiar face of Lisa Range standing in front of me.

I tried to say something but my throat was parched and pain was spreading throughout my body. So instead of saying something witty and sophisticated, I mumbled "uma" while rubbing my eyes.

"Hi, Link," she greeted me quickly with urgency shining in her eyes. I saw the morning sun just peeking over the skyline, why do people keep waking me up so early?

I push myself into sitting position and stretch my aching back. I hear her talking to me rapidly but I don't hear her.

"Sorry," I yawned, "Can you repeat that?"

"We're on air in two minutes!" somebody called from beside us and I turned my attention to the cameraman adjusting his lens. What are they doing now?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Link," the woman apologized as she stood up and adjusted her white blouse and purple skirt. "But everybody heard about your story last night on the nightly news and we are going to do a live shot of you right now for the morning news. Are you okay with that?"

She talked rapidly as she grabbed the mic from her partner and combed her hair with her fingers.

"O-oh?" I mumbled, trying to get all the information in my head.

"You won't believe how many calls we got for this story and people are talking all about it over the Internet. Are you up for another interview?"

I nodded and crawled out of my sleeping bag. "Yeah," I agreed and stretched my back. People heard about me and everybody is talking about it! I would never even imagine something like this happening to me!

"On air in one minute!" the camera guy yelled and continued to adjust his machine. I straightened out my tangled hair and pulled out my photo and cardboard sign. The city was slow this early in the morning on a Sunday and Dunkin' Donuts wasn't even open yet.

A minute was a lot faster than I thought and I was soon standing next to Lisa Range once again as the camera focused on us.

The man counted down from five and went silent when he hit one. The second he pointed towards Lisa she began in her friendly tone.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Range with our newest story of the Man Who Can't Be Moved. As some of you may notice, the man standing next to me is no other than Link, the man who has been out here for…how long now?"

She held the mic in front of my mouth, just like yesterday, and I answered calmly, "two days, this is my third day."

She then gave a quick explanation of what I was doing and who I was searching for.

"I'm in love with Zelda Harkarian," I repeated and used my puppy-dog-lost-in-a-storm look to the camera. "I know I should move on but how can I when I'm still in love with her? I have to find her; I need to know where she is. Please, if you see her can you tell her where I am? And Zelda?" I paused for a moment as overwhelming sorrow and love hit me all at once. "I love you. I love you more than ever before. Please, if you see this message, just let me know how you are. I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me, but please, let me know."

I stopped talking when the lady nudged me with my foot and we went silent. She told me the viewers were watching a video about me right now so we did nothing for the moment.

I got no sign that the audience was watching us again but, apparently, Lisa did and she instantly started up again. "So, Link, tell us some of your struggles as you strive to find your loved one."

I was about to respond when I heard a voice shout from behind me, "Link!"

I spun around to see Leah and John running toward me, both in their Dunkin' Donuts uniform.

"Leah? John?" I gasped as they halted right next to me.

"We saw you on the news last night!" Leah cried out in delight and I laughed as the cameraman stepped toward us and focused on us. John noticed him and gulped down nervously. They apparently didn't know we were still on air.

"And who are these friends of yours, Link?" Lisa questioned as she squirmed herself between me and Leah and John. Leah looked a little ticked that she just jumped in front of us while John continued to glance nervously at the camera.

"This is Leah," I introduced her as I gently pulled her next to me and in front of Lisa. "She gave me food two days ago and actually created the name 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'."

"Ah yes," Lisa mumbled, nodding her head repeatedly. "Leah told us about Link and his quest to find the love of his life again. She must have been a big help."

"A very big help," I agreed and she smiled sweetly at the camera. I motioned to John and said, "and this is John, he stood up for me when the policeman tried to take me away. He was seen on the video that was aired last night."

"Ah yes," she repeated and turned back to the camera. "Let's see that clip again, shall we?"

We were then able to talk to one another as the clip was rolling. Lisa wanted to ask me about how my night was and if it was dangerous to be out here, sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk, in the dead of night. After a minute or two, Lisa started talking once again.

"And now we will ask Link how he managed to survive two nights in this chaotic city. With criminals, rapists, and -,"

But her voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of somebody screaming "LINK!" at the top of their lungs. That voice…it sounded so familiar.

"LINK!" They screamed again and I pushed past the cameraman. I felt my heart beat faster and my eyes grow wide as I saw a young woman sprinting towards me. Her blonde hair flew behind her and she was dressed in only a white tank top and blue pajama pants. She wore no shoes and it looked like she had just woken up, but she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"ZELDA!" I cried out as I ran to her, urging my feet to go faster. I couldn't even feel the camera following my every move as we finally met together. She jumped into my arms and I held onto her with my life. We spun around in a circle, her feet lifted off the ground, as we laughed in pure delight. Her giggle sent my heart soaring and the broadest smile was plastered on to my face. Zelda was here, she was in my arms again…this couldn't be better.

I finally placed her back down on her feet but still clung onto her. Her delicate hands were wrapped around my neck and she pressed her face into my chest. I placed one of my hands gently on the back of her head and the other around her waist.

Behind me, I could hear clapping and cheering as Lisa said loudly to the camera, "The Man Who Can't Be Moved has finally moved to be reunited with the love of his life, Zelda Harkarian." I could hear the smile in her voice and I heard cars honking in their own way of applause. I didn't care about that though. All I cared about was having Zelda with me again.

I stroked her golden hair, the morning sun making it shine like wheat fields and her blue eyes sparkled. I looked down at her lovingly and saw that tears had welled up in her eyes. She sniffled to try to hold them back but one fell anyways.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered in her ear and brushed the tear away with my thumb. Cupping her cheek in my hand, I tilted her head upwards so I could stare into her beautiful watery blue eyes.

The sweetest smile spread across her face and she gazed up at me with such compassion it made my heart flutter. "I'm happy," she assured me and, at those words, I felt my own tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I'm happy too," I grinned at her and her smile widened. I didn't get much of a chance to say more because she stood up on her tiptoes and locked her lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and her arms dangled around my neck. This was what I desired for so long, the feel of her soft lips pressing against mine. And then her hand moved through my messy hair and I felt a surge of passion. The clapping and cheering increased and Lisa started talking again but her words fell on deaf ears because Zelda and I were together again. All of that waiting, all of my struggles to get people to listen had finally paid off when she collapsed into my embrace. She was mine again and I was never, ever going to leave her.

* * *

Zelda and I later enjoyed a nice breakfast at Dunkin' Donuts. We had ice coffee and bagels for free and basked in each other's presence. She told me that she had been watching the news when she saw me on the TV. After hearing me confess my love for her, she dashed from her house with nothing but the clothes on her back and went running all the way to where I was. She had moved to a different part of the city that was two blocks or so away from where I was. It was much closer to the café she owned and the apartment was bigger and nicer. Her friends hadn't answered because they didn't recognize my number; they deleted it after we broke up.

It wasn't long until Zelda and I got married later in the year. The wedding was beautiful, just like the bride, with white roses and blue carpet. We invited all of our friends and family, of course, but I also asked a few other people to join, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Leah, John, George and his mother, and the bald business man.

With a content smile, I had noticed Leah and John dancing, and by the way they looked at each other, they were going to be a little bit more than friends.

I found out George's mother's name was Sky and she and her son were both so pleased to see Zelda and I together. She gave us a five-dollar bill as our gift, which was something they had saved for a long time. Some may say that it was a cheap and pathetic gift, but it meant the world to me because they were a rather poor family. I didn't want to accept the money but she had insisted, and to make her happy, I decided to keep it.

I'll never forget the first smile I got from the bald businessman, whose name is actually Leonard. He thanked me for inviting him and for talking about him on the news. Because of the mention, it helped get him promoted in his job and his wife was so happy he did something good for another person. I guess they were having some issues and Leonard proved to her that he had a kind heart for helping me, even though I had to learn it from somebody else.

"And so Zelda and I got married," I concluded my story as I stared back at the two kids gazing up at me in wonder. "We both realized that we couldn't live without each other and we didn't want to be separated ever again. I loved her more than anything else and she felt the exact same way for me."

"And that is how your father and I came to be," Zelda finished for me with a joyful smile on her face. Our son and daughter could only marvel at our tale in stunned silence, though I could tell they enjoyed the story because excitement and happiness sparkled in their cobalt eyes and their mouths were turned up in a grin.

I chuckled at the sight before shooing them off to bed with a humorous smile. "It's past your bedtime and you have school in the morning, off you go now."

They moaned at the mention of school and reluctantly got up and walked towards the stairs. I turned my head to look at my lovely wife who sat on the chair next to me.

She gazed back at me with the same, small smile and adoring blue eyes. "I can't believe you did that," she bemused, shaking her head in confusion.

"What can I say?" I shrugged as I stretched across the space between us and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

_Dedicated to Jordan,_

_The senior who passed away recently,_

_May he rest in peace._

_And may people know that there is still love out there in the world,_

_Even if it seems empty at times._

Author's Note:

This super long one-shot (which is the longest I've ever written: 21 pages) is based off of my favorite song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script. It is also dedicated to a senior boy who recently passed away in my school. Although nobody dies in this story, it shows that there is kindness, hope, and compassion in people. Going through some tough times, I was touched by how much people cared for my sorrow, even if I wasn't a close friend with the boy. After writing this, I felt much better and had more faith in our world, even if it does seem like the human race is heading for its doom. But hey! Lets take a picnic basket to hell, huh?

Yeah, that sounded a little emo…now to my explanation for this songfic.

The song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" is about a guy who broke up with his girlfriend but is still in love with her. However, he can't find her and, not knowing what else to do, camps out at the place that they'd meet and waits for her.

The first verse of the song is, "_Going back to the corner where I first saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying, 'if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?'"_ was a major factor in this piece. Need I say more?

Also the two lines, "_Some people try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_" inspired the old couple giving him money and I used the phrase "I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man" so all credit goes to the Script, not me!

Two other major parts of the song that were big inspiration for me was when the policeman comes (yes, this was in the song. I find it awesome!) and how he becomes famous by the newscasters. I highly recommend this song because it is heartwarming and beautiful.

I tried something new with this story because it is in past tense and I have a different kind of writing style. I know this isn't my best work but please forgive me. I was having some tough times and it is hard to concentrate on writing when you have something like that happen to you.

Oh yeah, and a round of applause for Dunkin' Donuts! I don't go there very often but I chose it because it is open early in the morning and kind of late at night (and I know I could have chosen McDonalds or some other fatty place, but I don't like McDonalds so Dunkin' Donuts is good for me!) I also chose that store because there logo is "We 'kin do it!" And, although not shown in the story, it fits rather nicely.

Sorry for the super long author's note!!

~~Wave~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script, Dunkin' Donuts, or Channel Four News (if there is one which I'm sure there is).


End file.
